kung fu panda 3 a new adventure
by dudedannym
Summary: In this fan fiction is based a couple of day after PO has defeated SHEN. In this story PO has to face feeling for a certain tiger, His real dad finding him, a new threat in the valley of peace and some big decisions. Hope you enjoy please read and review and add any suggestions. This is my fist fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Kung fu panda 3 the next adventure**

**Summery**

In this fan fiction is based a couple of day after PO has defeated SHEN. In this story PO has to face feeling for a certain tiger, His real dad finding him, a new threat in the valley of peace and some big decisions. Hope you enjoy please read and review and add any suggestions. This is my fist fan fiction.

**Chapter 1: The adventure begins**

"My son is alive" PO real dad thought to himself after coming out of his meditation his took a look around his village and thought to himself I must go and find him. So with that decided he set off to he set off but were to start looking so he decided to check the nearest surrounding villages which were in the valley of peace to see if anyone had seen a panda so he let his village know where he was going and started his journey.

Back at the jade temple

PO was sitting at the sacred peach tree thinking to him self "I have been feeling funny since we got back from gong men city I really care for her but I do not want to ruin our friendship but it just felt so good when I hugged her I do not now what to do". "PO" tigeress said this shocked Po out of his train of fault and made him fall over. "PO you okay I did not man to scare you said tigeress. Po got up and chuckled to himself you did not you just caught me off guard he said back. Oh she said what are you doing out here it late she said just thinking about a few things he said. She worried about him thinking to her self "I wonder what he is thinking about worry about him since that day I thought he died I was so happy when I saw he was alive and after the final battle with shen when he hugged me I had a funny feeling I wonder if he felt the same but I hate to admit it but I scared to say it to him and I do not want to ruin our friendship. Po saw tigeress deep and said you okay ti. this new nickname shocked tigeress and she said what did you call me po said I called you ti then he realized what he had said I sorry I meant tigress not ti he stuttered tigeress just giggled and said it is okay po you can call me ti if you want okay he said with a shocked expression on his face. Come on po she said with a giggle let get to bed before shefu catches us and punishes us for being out after curfew yeah he said and she grabbed his paw they both blushed and she helped him up lets go she said yeah and so they walked back to the barracks and said good night to each other and went to sleep.

On the outskirts of the valley

A mysterious figure stud there looking over the valley and said sleep well for now valley of peace soon your peace will come to an end he said with an evil laugh and not even your furious five can stop me and so with that statement he turned around and vanished.

End of chapter one hope it was okay please read and review and send me any ideas chapter two will be up as soon as I finish it so bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your d

**Kung fu panda 3: a new adventure**

**Chapter two: to find what is lost**

I finally made it po's dad said to himself as he stared over the valley of peace he thought to himself I know my son is in this valley somewhere but were to start coming now were should I start looking he said then he spotted a village I should start there he said and maybe someone could lead me in the right direction so he walked towards the village. When he got there a pg came up to him and said welcome to the musician village how may I help you the pig said with a confused look on his face. Yes you can po's dad said but first why are you looking at me like that. The pig said because we do not see many panda around here he said. Fair enough now that's what I was going to ask have you seen another panda he probably looks like me but a little bit younger he said. The pig took a good look at po's dad and then said with a smile on his face why yes in fact I have around here we call him the dragon warrior and he actually saved our village a couple of week ago when a gang of vicious wolfs attacked us he said. Po's dad had a shocked look on his face when he thought to himself my son really did all that the pig noticed his look and said hey you okay. Po's dad came out of his train of thought and said yeah do you know at all where I can find this dragon warrior. Yes the pig said you can find him at the jade palace not far from the centre village of this valley. Thank you for all your help I better be off now he said. Your welcome and good luck the pig said and with that po's dad set off towards the jade palace.

**A few days later**

Po's dad arrived in the village just before the jade palace but the his belly started growing at him I hungry he said I wonder were I can get some food so he asked someone that passed by excuse me I was wondering if you know were I could get something to eat he said because I not from around here yes the fox said the best place would be Mr. pings noodle shop in the centre of town you can not miss it he said thank you po's dad said and headed off to the shop. When he arrived at the shop he was amazed to see all the different poster of a panda my son he thought as he looked at the picture. Then Mr. Ping came up to him and said may I help you yes po's dad said I would like to have something to eat and I would also I would like to ask you if this is the dragon warrior he pointed to the poster. Yes and my adopted son he said a shocked look came over his face I was wondering could we talk about him yes but why he said because I am his real father po's dad said. What Mr. Ping said and took him into the kitchen I think we should talk and the he told pos' dad how he found his son and how he raised him and what po had done for the valley and for china. When he finish a shocked expression was across po's dad face he really did all that yes Mr. ping said now may I ask why you are here well po's dad said I came to find him and I was bring him back to my home. Mr. Ping had and angry expression on his face that is his decision to make and I think you should go meet him he said. I will po's dad said and thank you for taking care off him all of these years with that po's dad left for the jade temple when he got there it was getting dark and he saw a panda walking up the stairs and into the temple I talk to him tomorrow he said and with that he set up camp for the night and fell asleep

End of chapter hope you like it I thought of my villain but I am stuck with a name pm me if you have any ideas

ocument here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kung fu panda 3: a new adventure**

**Chapter 3: feeling revealed and an unexpected guest **

Ten po said in-between catching his breaths he had finally finished the laps of the stairs master shefu had told him to do so he headed back to the barracks but before he got there he started to review his memories that he had regained from his trip to gong men city. I the last of my kind he thought and started to cry he could not sleep so he walked up to the scared peach tree to meditate. Tigeress saw po walking up to the tree with I depressed look on his face. I wonder what is a matter with him tigeress said as she followed him to find out. Tigeress had grown close to po since the events of gong men city she thought of him as more of a friend but was unsure if he felt the same. As tigeress got close to po she heard him crying so she got closer to him and pulled him into a hug and said what it's the matter po. Po thought to himself she really cares as he cried into her fur I have to tell her even if it ruins our friendship. Tigeress he finally said it just since I got my memories back I looking over them every night I alone in this world he kept crying. Tigeress thought I have to tell him so she said po your not alone I have not seen any other tigers in any of my mission with the five she said starting to cry the she felt po said tigeress I sorry for upsetting you but thank you for coming to comfort me I love you . a shocked look came across pos face as he realized he had said to much and looked away tigeress the put a paw on his cheek turned him towards her and looked into his eyes and said I love you to po the kissed him on the lips. Po was shocked at first but the lent in enjoyed the kiss they separated five minutes later for air and they both said I love you then said we better get to bed before master shefu notices so the walked back to the barracks together holding paws when they got there they said good night and shared one last kiss and went to sleep.

The next morning 

Pos dad woke up in his cloth tent just outside the jade palace well better get this over with he said and with that know on the jade temple doors. A duck answered the door and said may I held you he said looking at pos father without realizing he was a panda. Yeas pos dad said I would like to see and speak with the dragon warrior. Well I will have to run it thought master shefu first would you please follow me why I go and ask him yes pos dad said but could not help but think she fu where have I heard that name before. Sit here the duck said and went to fetch master shefu. He entered the dojo and approached mater shefu who was watching po and the five spar. Yes he said the duck whispered into master shefu ear a shocked look came across his face and then said to his students I will return please continue he said yes mater po and the five responded. She walked towards the unknown visitor and said my aid said you wish to speak with the dragon warrior. As soon as pos dad herd shefu voice his memory clicked

Flashback

Hey mouse boy a young pos dad said yes a young shefu responded you coming for training today yeah on minute he responded

End of flashback

Mouseboy pos dad said a shocked look came over shefu face

As he heard the old nickname a shocked look came across shefus face what are you doing here and what do you want with po he asked well I come to take po home he said an angry look came on shefus face you're his father well that I not surprised but it is h decision and for know he not going anywhere. Fine for now pos dad said at least let me see him no shefu said you say stay in the jade palace but away from po for now and with that he told the duck to take his visitor to a room of the palace away from po and the five and so he did.

End of chapter 3 next one the enemy return and I go a bit more into pos dad and shefus past


	4. Chapter 4

**Kung fu panda 3: a new adventure**

**Chapter 4: an enemy revealed and an unknown saviour **

Po woke up earlier than normal with a strange feeling something bad is going to happen today with a worried look on his face he looked down at tigeress to see se was awake morning my beautiful tiger he said good morning my dragon warrior she said sitting up and then see saw the look on po's face and said what wrong po she said. He looked at her ad said I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen today and I was just worried. Tigeress then kissed him and he kissed her back she broke the kiss five minutes later and said you should tell master shefu she said I will but you better get back to your room before he finds you slept here or we will have more trouble than my weird feeling. Tigeress giggled as she left the room okay but I will see you later she said and closed his door. That morning after po told mater shefu about his weird feeling he decided to hold training in the palace courtyard not realizing two evil eyes were watching them. Ha! He said so this is the legendary furious five and the dragon warrior that saved china lets see if there ready for me with that he jumped of the hills and ran to the jade pales does and kicked them with an almighty force. Thud! She the furious five and po stopped their sparring and got into a defensive position look like you feeling may be right po shefu said. Then the doors were thrown open with another almighty thud! The doors to the jade temple were thrown open with a cloud of smoke floating in to the temple. The furious five shefu and started coughing but maters shefu said in between coughs. Who dares attack the jade temple? That would be me a voice said. Then the smoke cleared and in front of the stood. A massive water monitor with horrible black scales, blood red eyes and a long white scar that ran across his scales on his back he had a belt around him with tow samurai swords attached to it. Shefu looked around him and saw the furious five and po on the ground how? He said. That does matter you soon be joining them and he attacked and knock shefu into the wall of the building po's dad was staying in. thud! What in the world he thought in his head I know they train but this heard I better look he looked out of his window to see shefu against the wall and the black lizard who put him there. maji pepo he said as he saw the lizard then he saw the lizard kneel dow to po and hold his head up know why do you look familer to me he said and he stood up and pulled out his two samuri swords and walked up two shfu and said pathfetic this is all the challenge the furious five and the dragon warrior can offer ha i let you watch your pesicous students perissh one by one before you do but as he finished his sentance po atacked but the lizard saw his flying kick coming he use his tail to counter po's move and slam him two the ground tirgeress and his fathers eyes went wide as they saw this. I start with this one he said as he said with an evil smile on his face. Oh no you don,t get the hell off me son then the lizard was hit in the back by po's dad hammer. As he went flying into the jade palace wall the five and po looke at there mystrious saviour and saw he was a panda as well but a lot older and looked a loot like po. You! maji pepo said. yes me now get out off here before i give you another scar like the one on your back. I be back the black lizard said and with a thrown smoke bom he disapered. Pos' dad stood in front of the now standing furious five po and shefu and shefu saw the look on is student and they saw the look on his. Master why are you not supurised they said. All shefu said is all your question will be answered but not know let us go inside and recover then it is time for the truth.

End of chapter

Sorry about the late chapter writer block took me ages to think of a decent sounding name for a villain please R and R and remember I do not own kung fu panda or any characters I only own my story and my villain.


End file.
